The dragon next door
by randomgirl40
Summary: <html><head></head>Nylocke and GameCrazed fic because why not?</html>


A/N: So... I wrote a thing! And in honour of the new episode up today, uploaded this!

Sighing, I run a dark hand through purple hair, typing away at my computer rapidly. Kirbopher and Flamegirl are cyber fighting again. Over what? I have no idea.

I stop fiddling with my hair, hand returning back to the keyboard to assist the other.

Usually I communicate through my headset, but my throat hurts today and I don't really feel like shouting over Flamey.

I smile slightly as a familiar voice graces my ears, Alpha has logged on, causing Kirb and Flamey to stop fighting. My avatar nods to the red headed one. Alpha smiles back.

"Hey GC, Flamey, Kirb. Is Nye online yet?" Flamegirl shakes her head whilst Kirbopher shrugs. "Huh. He's normally online first."

"Yeah, but he does live in England Alpha. They're a few time zones away. At least five hours or so in front." Flamegirl reminded the fighter. Alpha's mouth makes an 'O' shape, he must have forgot that not everyone was from the US...

I'm not from the US either, I live in Knutsford, Manchester, England. The same place as Nylocke... He doesn't know that though. Its a good thing he doesn't though, because if he did, he might want to meet up and since I have a small- okay huge internet crush on him... That might not work out. Or, he may feel awkward talking to me online, knowing that we could easily bump into each other at the local Tescos, that would also be bad. So, I have come to the conclusion that Nylocke should NEVER EVER under any circumstance, find out.

"GC? Earth to GameCraaazed? GC are you even listening?" For some reason Kirb is getting annoyed, I must have zoned out for quite a long time.

"Um, no? Sorry. I was not listening to what you were saying. Could you repeat it?"

"Really? You feeling okay GameCrazed? You always listen to everything! Hmph. Well, I just wanted to know if you, our local Nylocke expert, had any idea what time he may be coming online."

"What? Uh... Its only 4:00pm in the United Kingdom, so if school ends at 3:30pm there... Then it would take at least 40 minutes for him to get home? I don't know."

For a second, I look away from the computer screen, towards my open window, as a car pulling up in the drive next door distracts me. My neighbour is back from whatever the hell he does all day.

We don't talk much for neighbours, not that it really matters. I'm not that interested in some late twenties geek who spends his time doing whatever geeks do.

Now he's moved into the bedroom, I can see directly into it through my window. He opens his own window, ignoring me completely, muttering something to himself. Turning on the computer, he shrugs off his jacket, then sits down in front of the screen.

I turn back to mine, Flamey and Kirb's avatars look impatient. I must have been staring at my neighbour for too long...

"GC, you really gotta stop zoning out like that you know? Nye just PMed me, he just got on. I'm gonna tell him where we are so he can meet us here, okay?"

"Oh. Sure. You do that."

"Hey GC, you okay buddy? Got something on your chest?" Alpha starts talking to me, with a concerned expression.

"No. I am fine. Just getting distracted by my neighbour... Thats all."

"Oh? Ohhh. Is she hot?"

"... My neighbour is male."

"Oh. Uh... Is he hot?"

"SIR ALPHA! BE YOU TERRORISING SIR GAMECRAZED?" Oh thank god. Nylocke was finally here.

"What? No! Of course I wasn't. I was just asking him some questions. Nothing to worry yourself with Nye!"

"Hmm. If you are entirely sure Sir Alpha."

"Good afternoon, Nylocke."

"Oh! Ah! Afternoon to you too Sir Gamecrazed!"

I was just about to type my answer when a voice from my neighbour's house echoed through my window. I take off my headphones to hear more clearly.

"Be you fine Sir Gamecrazed? No wait... That sounds stupid. Lets try this again. How are you on this most glorious day Sir Gamecrazed? Yes, much better."

Wait... What? Why was my neighbour imitating Nylocke? Wait... Could this mean... My neighbour is Nylocke?! That was highly illogical.

Shaking my head at the silly thought, I put my headphones back on, just in time to hear the exact same words from the Dragon avatar.

Removing my headphones, I ran to the window, stuck my head out of it and shouted: "Hey!"

My neighbour jumped, before looking up at me. He pointed to himself as if curious to why I had randomly yelled out. Well, I guess I would be too...

Coughing slightly, I adjust my voice to how it normally is on line.

"Would you happen to be, Nylocke? Dragon of the cold steel?"

"Uh... How would you...? Wait... What?"

"Huh, was I correct in my assumption? It's nice to make your aquaintance, I'm GameCrazed."


End file.
